Betrayal and Consequences
by ThereComesAMoment
Summary: Set at the start of "The Day of the Dead" Pasiphae never cast the spell to summon the dead, she is trapped and dying in the necropolis. Jason is also injured. What happens when he stumbles upon a dying Pasiphae? Not great summary, but please read :)
1. Chapter 1

_This story is set at the beginning of "The Day of the Dead." Pasiphae has not yet summoned the undead._

As my eyes opened my first thought was of Ariadne. Was she alive? Was she safe? Then my thoughts turned to my friends, did they think I died in the fall? Were they safe? As my head became less groggy I turned my head to the side, only to find myself facing rock, I turned to the other side, squinting as I tried to make out what I could see through the flickering flames of a fallen torch. As my vision cleared, I could see a gap in the wall, large enough for a man to get through. I did a quick check of my body before hauling myself to my feet, only to regret it as a wave of pain crashed through my chest. Leaning heavily on the wall, panting, I moved my hand to my chest, immediately coming into contact with warm, wet material. I didn't need to look at my hand to know I was injured, quite badly. But I couldn't stay here, I grit my teeth and pushed off the wall, and took a few unsteady steps towards the torch. I slowly reached down to grab it, trying desperately to ignore the searing pain in my chest. Grabbing hold of the torch, I stood up and leaned against the wall to get my breath back. This was going to be a long and painful journey! Slowly, I walked over to the gap in the wall, and after a final look back the way I had come, I walked into the darkness.

I had been walking forever, or at least it felt like it. I lost count of the amount of times I had to stop and lean against a rock to get my breath back. I wasn't used to this. I was fitter than this. Fit enough to take on some of the best fighters in Greece and win! And here I was, panting and sweating like a pig as I walked through a never ending passage. Just as I started to give up hope of getting out of this tunnel, it opened up into a large cavern, tombs and broken chunks of rock were scattered across the floor. Looking up, I saw the entrance where we had come in, before that witch girl had made the floor collapse. I quickly scanned the room for any signs of her, or of an escape, but saw neither. Just as I was about to turn to leave, I heard a faint groan coming from across the cave. I walked as quickly as I could over to the sound. I looked around, but all I could see was a pile of rocks. I quickly scolded myself for hearing things and turned to leave, but not before I heard another groan, and it was coming from under the rocks! I slowly lowered myself to my knees and began the slow and painful task of moving the rocks. It seemed like I had been working for hours, which in reality was only a few minutes, when I removed the last rock and saw a face that very nearly made me drop the rock back where I found it.

Pasiphae.

Anger coursed through me as I looked down into the eyes of the person responsible for this mess, the person keeping me and Ariadne apart. Her panicked eyes softened slightly when she saw me, only to be quickly be replaced by a pained look as her eyes shut tightly in pain. My face wrinkled in disgust as I moved to turn away from her and continue on my journey. I was happy in my decision to leave her, she would die here, and Ariadne and I would be free to live our lives together, free from the constant worry of the threat the Pasiphae posed. I was just about to take my first step as her pained voice reached my ears.  
"Jason." I turned my head slowly to look at her, her face pained, her chest heaving with exhaustion as she struggled to breathe. I cursed myself mentally for turning around. I took a deep breath, and was just beginning to turn back round to leave her when I saw something I never thought I would see.

Pasiphae was crying.

A single lone tear leaked out of her dark eyes and rolled lazily down her cheek. I was too stunned to move, instead I just stood there like an idiot, my face covered in pure shock.  
"Help me….. Please." There was no mistaking the desperation in her pleading tone. I debated with myself, do I help her or do I leave her? I should leave her, she has caused so much upset, she tried to kill Ariadne! She is the reason we were in this mess! A million other reasons for leaving her raced through my mind, but none of them could erase this feeling I was getting. A feeling deep in my soul that I got every time I saw her, a feeling like I knew her, like she was important to me. I laughed softly, remembering what Hercules had said about my good nature, well I guess he was right. Ignoring the pain in my side, I knelt beside her, my gaze sweeping over her and landing on the source of her pain, an arrow sticking into her chest. Returning my gaze back to hers, I gently took her cold hand in mine before wrapping my other hand around the shaft of the arrow.  
"This is going to hurt you know." She rolled her eyes at me as a small smile tugged at the sides of her mouth.  
"I know, just get on with it." I gave her a small reassuring smile, unsure about where this sudden surge of sympathy and warmth for her came from. I squeezed her hand gently as I turned to the arrow, and after a quick glance back at her, I tightened my grip on the arrow and pulled sharply upwards, causing a loud scream to burst out of her. I quickly dropped the arrow, tore off a bit of my shirt and put pressure on her wound. Her chest rose and fell quickly under my hand as she struggled to control her desperate panting.

I don't know how long we sat there in silence, at some point her hand had moved to my arm, squeezing every now and again as the pain hit. When at last her panting quietened down to deep breathing, I looked back at her, sweat glistened across her pale face. She squeezed my arm reassuringly. Carefully, I removed my hand from her chest, relief pouring through me that the bleeding had stopped.  
"Are you hurt anywhere else?" She shook her head and closed her eyes, panic quickly shot through me, she couldn't die, not now! I took hold of her shoulders and gently shook her  
"Pasiphae come on, wake up! Don't you dare die on me!" The last words came out almost as a growl as I tried desperately to wake her. Slowly, she opened both eyes and looked up at me, her mouth forming a tight smile. Her face changed again as a shiver tore through her body, I quickly glanced around, desperately searching for something that could help keep her warm. My eyes landed on the torch a few feet away, but just as I was about to turn to get it, a hand wrapped itself around my arm tightly  
"Please don't leave me!" Her voiced was strained and panicked, her eyes wide with fear as her body trembled in fear.  
"I won't leave you. I am just going to fetch the torch so I can try and keep you warm." With that, her trembling slowed and her eyes began returning to normal. I pulled myself to my feet, wincing inwardly as the pain ripped through my chest and walked towards the torch. Grabbing it, I took a deep breath to steady myself and returned to Pasiphae. I gently lay the torch next to her, close enough to keep her warm, but far enough away so that it wouldn't burn her. Looking at her, I realised that I had to get her to sit up, even if it was only a little bit. I quickly cast an eye over the surrounding area, looking for somewhere I could prop her up against, which I found about ten feet away. I knelt beside her, slipping one arm under her shoulders and one arm under her knees.  
"I am sorry, this will hurt, but I need to move you. You need to sit up." She grimaced quickly before taking a deep breath and nodding at me. As gently as I could, I picked her up, groaning slightly as more pain crashed through my body. Biting my lip, I slowly staggered over to the spot I had chosen, trying desperately to ignore the pain in my chest and the pained whimpers coming from Pasiphae. As gently as I could, I lowered her back onto the ground, positioning her so that she was resting against a large bit of flat rock. I quickly retrieved the torch and lay it near her, before kneeling down beside her and checking her wound. Moving her had caused the wound to open, and blood trickled down her side. I tore off another bit of my shirt and pressed it against her, her body shuddering as the pain surged through her. After a few minutes, I lifted my hand and saw that the bleeding had stopped. I realised I needed to clean the wound, I looked round desperately for some water to clean it with, the tiniest amount would do. But of course, there was none. Where was Pythagoras when you needed him? I could really have used his knowledge about know. But then again, I don't think he would approve of what I was doing, so I cleared my head of that thought.

Just when I thought we were in big trouble I remembered that I still had my water skin. I quickly unhooked it from my belt and quickly sniffed the top. Great, spirits of some kind. Trust Hercules to pack spirits on our journey instead of water! Just as I was about to throw the water skin away, I remembered something Pythagoras had said, about some alcohol being good for cleaning wounds. Finally, luck was on our side. I moved as much as the material away from her wound as possible, before squeezing her hand as I poured the spirits onto the wound. Her scream echoed around the cavern and her grip on my hand intensified to a point that I was sure that at least some of my fingers were broken! Once her pain hand died down a bit, she scowled at me, to which I grinned apologetically before I began re dressing her wound with strips off my shirt.

I quickly moved to sit next to her, sighing slightly as I leant back against a rock, my pain momentarily forgotten. My eyes drifted shut and my body began to relax. Just as I was about to drift off into unconsciousness, a soft voice reached my ears.  
"You saved my life, thank you." I nodded quickly, murmuring something about her not mentioning it.  
"No I mean it, I have given you no reason to like me, and yet you saved me. Why?" I turned to look at her, debating whether to lie to her or be truthful. Because in reality, I really didn't know why I saved her. I shouldn't have saved her, not with everything she has done, all the pain and suffering she has caused. I stared absentmindedly at a small clump of rock next to me and fiddled with the threads on my shirt, but obviously she was not going to let this go.  
"Why?" Still staring at the ground, my voice came out strained, almost a whisper, because I knew that regardless of what I said, my actions had consequences, big consequences. There was no going back now.  
"I don't know Pasiphae, I really don't know."

_I hope you enjoyed it, it is my first proper story. Any comments, criticisms etc is greatly appreciated. If it gets support, I am happy to carry on with the story._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the kind reviews. They really mean a lot to me and inspire me to keep writing the story. I hope you enjoy the chapter._

I was woken suddenly by the feeling of something cold touching my hand. For a few seconds I just lay there, trying to piece together what had happened. My head was so confused, shaking my head slightly, I pulled myself up, stopping abruptly when a searing pain shot through my chest. And that's when it all came back to me.

Ariadne. Her wedding. The ambush. The necropolis. The fall. Pasiphae.  
Pasiphae!

What had I done? I had saved our greatest enemy! I had saved the woman that tried to kill Ariadne! Who tried to keep us apart! I quickly shut my eyes tight, praying to whichever god that was listening, that this was all a bad dream, that any minute now I was going to wake up in my own bed with the sound of Hercules` snores assaulting my ears.

I sat like this for a few moments, desperately trying to wake up. But no. A soft groan from beside me brought me crashing back down into reality. The reality that I had saved Pasiphae. I tilted my head slightly to look at her, strange, she looked very peaceful in her sleep. Her face was soft and relaxed. Her hand lay beside mine. Taking a deep breath, I pulled myself up onto my knees beside her and gently moved part of her torn dress so that I could look at her wound. I breathed a huge sigh of relief when I removed the make shift bandage. I absolutely loved Pythagoras! The alcohol had worked nicely, her wound was nice and clean and the bleeding had stopped, and from the looks of the bandage, it had not bled or wept overnight. After glancing once more at her sleeping face, I sat back down, determined to try and see to my own wound. I got as far as lifting my shirt before the pain became unbearable. Dropping my shirt, I lay my head back against the rock, closed my eyes and concentrated on breathing. In, and out. In, and out.  
"Are you ok?" I tilted my head slightly to look at her. Her expression was unfamiliar to me, her eyes were soft, concerned, and there was something behind them that I couldn't quite place.  
"I`m fine." I leant back against the rock and closed my eyes while I focused on regulating my breathing.  
"No you`re not, what is wrong?" Gosh this woman was so stubborn! I didn't want her concern! I didn't want her to talk to me! I just wanted to focus on fighting this pain. I was that focused on my breathing that I didn't hear her get up. I was jolted from my meditation by cold hands on my chest, my eyes snapped open to look at her. I was just about to move her hands when she pulled up my shirt, revealing the cause of my pain.  
"Jason! Where did you get this? How long have you had it for? Why didn't you say anything?" I almost laughed aloud, her voice sounded like a concerned mother interrogating their child. I stifled my laugh and rolled my eyes.  
"It's nothing, leave it alone." Her eyes bulged in their sockets.  
"It's nothing! Jason you have a huge gash in your side! How could you leave this? Have you ever thought of what would happen if this got infected Jason? You could die! You can't allow that! How do you think I….. How do you think Ariadne would feel? How she would cope?" Her voice had reached a pitch that I never knew existed. Just then, her slip up hit me and I turned to look at her, questions racing through my head. But she wouldn't meet my eyes, she busied herself with tearing strips from her dress.  
"What did you say?" She shook her head, mumbling under her breath while avoiding looking at me. I grabbed her chin firmly and forced her gaze to meet mine, earning a startled gasp from her. What I saw shocked me.

Pasiphae was scared.

Her dark eyes were wide and watery, her lips trembling. She struggled desperately against my hand, tears rolled down her cheeks as she grew more and more distressed. Her state shocked me, I had never seen her like this before, so reluctantly, I let go of her. She busied herself getting the strips of cloth together, arranging them neatly on her lap. She quickly glanced at me before her gaze landed on my water skin, she began to lean over me, her hand reaching for the skin when she stopped and looked at me, her eyes asking permission. Resigning myself to the fact that she wouldn't let this go, I nodded my head, and she quickly retrieved the water skin and unscrewed the lid before looking at me apologetically.  
"I know this is going to hurt, but can I…. will you allow me to clean your wound?" I took a deep breath and nodded, she smiled softly at me, before reaching forward and taking hold of my hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her hand tip and then that was it.  
Pain. So much pain! It felt like my chest was on fire! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think properly. The pain engulfed my senses, blocking out everything. I writhed on the floor as the pain exploded through my body, my hand automatically tightening around the hand that comforted me.

As the pain died down I could feel fingers stroking my face as words drifted towards me.  
"Shhh, its ok. Jason it's ok. Can you hear me?" The voice got more frantic as the caresses on my face quickened. The fire began to die down in me, allowing for my mind to start working again.  
"That. Hurt." My voice came out strained and quiet, but her gentle laugh told me she had heard me.  
"You`re going to be ok, your wound looks clean, and it's not bleeding." I nodded my thanks before I began the slow process of getting to my feet, ignoring the looks of protests that were being thrown my way.  
"We better look for a way out of here before we become permanent residents." I leant down to offer my hand to Pasiphae so that she could get up. She gripped it tightly and began to pull herself up, her face twisted in pain as she struggled to rise. Seeing that we weren't getting anywhere fast, I slipped an arm under her shoulders and gently pulled her up. She swayed for a few moments as she tried to get her bearings before leaning against me. Wrapping one arm around her waist to support her, and gripping the torch in the other hand, we began our slow and painful journey out of this hell hole.

I am not sure how long we walked for, or how far we had walked, we had encountered many dead ends and narrow passageways along the way. Our journey had been silent, both of us concentrating too much on our pain and getting out of here to make small talk. The only noises that could be heard were our footsteps and our laboured breathing, every now and again one of us would groan or inhale sharply, but we pressed on, desperate to find a way out.

The minutes turned into hours, we were both exhausted but we forced ourselves to keep going. Our pace had slowed considerably, not only from tiredness but from pain, it was etched all over our faces. I stumbled a couple of times, only to be caught quickly and held tight. Her growing kindness unnerved me a little, but this was not the time to dwell on things. We had not seen anyone in our travels, I grew more and more concerned for my friends and Ariadne, and I prayed to the gods that they were safe. I was just about to suggest that we stop when I saw a faint trickle of light illuminating the path ahead. We shared a silent look and decided to investigate. We shuffled around the corner and what we saw was like giving water to a dying man.

Freedom.

There was a small crevice in the wall, just big enough for a person to get through. With a rejuvenated spring in our step, we headed to the gap. Gently, I unwrapped my arm from around Pasiphae`s waist and propped her up carefully against the wall.  
"You wait here while I go see if it's safe." Her reply was lost as I pushed myself through the gap and out into the unknown.

It was night time, the moon cast its pale light on the surrounding land, bathing everything in a silver glow. It looked beautiful. I could see Atlantis on the horizon and a surge of hope went through me, maybe my friends had gotten back to the city, maybe they were safe. Quickly scanning the area, it appeared that we were alone. There was not a soul to be seen. It was then that the realization hit me. I could leave Pasiphae here! No one would ever have to know! It would be like the entire rescue had never have happened! Smiling to myself, I quickly looked back at where I had come from, before I walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

_Once again, thank you everyone for all of your reviews, they are what keeps me inspired to continue writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

I had only been walking a short while before the feeling in the pit of my stomach grew. Guilt gnawed away at me and my stomach turned. This was not who I was! I was not the type of person to save someone only to let them die, regardless of who that person might be and what they might have done. I had to go back. I had to go back for Pasiphae. I turned swiftly on my heels and walked as fast as I could back to the necropolis, stopping every now and again to get my breath. I had just rounded the last corner, my exit gap not 10 feet away, when I heard galloping hooves. I quickly leapt behind the nearest big rock, and hoped for the best.

Several moments passed, and yet, the hooves did not pass by me, instead they stopped. I could hear footsteps, and the sound of people shuffling around in the dirt. My heart was racing, I kept glancing over to where Pasiphae was, gauging whether or not I could make a run for it and get there before I was noticed. I had to at least try. Preparing myself, I had just made to run for it when I heard something that made my blood run cold.  
"Any sign of Jason? We can't look for him forever, if we leave it much longer, Ariadne is going to die." Torn, I turned my head back to look where Pasiphae was, and then back to where Ariadne lay dying. My heart was screaming at me to go to Ariadne, the woman I loved, but my gut was telling me to return to Pasiphae. I was brought out of my deliberation by a hand on my shoulder, I quickly found myself being spun around before being encased in a bone crushing hug.  
"Jason! You`re alive! We have been so worried about you. How did you escape?" Pythagoras was rambling and shaking, his joy at seeing me plastered all over his pale face. He quickly took my hand before I found myself being dragged to a dusty looking Hercules and a sickly looking Ariadne.  
"Hercules look! It's Jason!" Hercules turned to look at me, his face lighting up in a smile before pulling me into a hug.  
"Thought you were dead. We`ve been looking everywhere for you." Even behind his gruff voice, I could tell he cared. I carefully approached the horse Ariadne was draped across and tentatively reached out to stroke her face.  
"What happened to her? And where are the others?" A look passes between my two friends before Pythagoras cleared his throat.  
"The others, the others are dead Jason. We were attacked, we are lucky we made it out." My eyes darted back to Ariadne.  
"And Ariadne? What happened to her?"  
"Medea stabbed her. We have been trying to get her back to Atlantis so she can be healed, nothing I can do seems to work, it's like the wound is enchanted." I stroked her face gently as he spoke, my heart breaking for what I must do. I couldn't go back to Pasiphae now, not with Ariadne dying, and not with my friends so close. I needed to get them away from her, to protect her. I quickly placed my foot in the stirrup and mounted the horse, sitting myself comfortably behind Ariadne.  
"Come on then, let's go." My friends quickly mounted their horses and spurred them on. I turned to look back at the necropolis, my gut screaming at me. I closed my eyes as unwelcome tears tried to leak out of them and concentrated hard on the woman on the other side of the wall.  
_I`m sorry Pasiphae. I cannot come back, it would lead them straight to you. You will be safe now. Goodbye.  
_With that, I dug my heels into my horse's sides, and set off for Atlantis.

_**Pasiphae`s Point of View.**_

I was not comfortable with Jason leaving, I had only just gotten him to stop looking at me as an enemy and I didn't want to lose that. I didn't want to let him go. My concern grew as the time dragged on, where was he? My breathing began to escalate as images of him lying wounded, or worse, in the desert raced through my mind. Uninvited tears started rolling down my cheeks, I couldn't lose him, not now! Not after everything we had been through! Reaching out with trembling hands, I grabbed hold of the wall to steady myself, and then began to head towards the opening.

Light. The first thing that hit me as I approached the mouth of the opening. I squinted as I raised my hand to shield my eyes, it took a few moments for my eyes that had been so used to the dark of the necropolis, to acclimatize to the outside world. When I could see again, I look round for any sign of Jason, and my heart sank.

He had gone.

My heart felt like it had been ripped in half as floods of tears cascaded down my cheeks. He had left me. He had taken the first opportunity he could and abandoned me. And who could blame him? I was nothing to him but his enemy, a woman that had tried to kill him and his love time and time again. I leaned against the wall and mourned. I mourned for what had been, what could have been, and what will now be.

I do not know how long I stood like this, but the sound of hooves brought me out of my thoughts. I pressed myself against the wall, hiding myself in its shadow. I could see three horses off to the west, two of them carrying riders and one carrying what looked like clothing. It was clear that they were searching for something, or for someone. My eyes glanced around the area, and I had to stifle a shocked gasp as my eyes made contact with familiar brown ones.

Jason.

He had come back! He was hiding behind a large rock, hidden to the people on horseback, but directly in my line of sight. His eyes kept flicking between me and the noise of the people nearby, his body had coiled up like a spring and a hard look of determination had set in his eyes. He was going to make a run for it, he was going to come back to me. Just as he was about to make his move, he froze and turned his head, obviously hearing something that I could not. I shuffled further away from the wall, trying to get a better view. I immediately regretted it. My fragile heart shattered again as the horse carrying the "clothes" turned around to reveal a very sickly looking Ariadne. My eyes shot to Jason, and I was surprised to see a pained look on his face, he looked torn, as though part of him still wished to return to me. His choice was taken from him as a small pale man grabbed hold of his shoulder and pulled him into a hug before dragging him over to the other man. I watched the interaction apprehensively, as he moved over to Ariadne, stroking her face softly. His gaze keep glancing back to where I stood, before flicking back to Ariadne. Sighing in defeat, I retreated back into the wall, I had lost him, there was no way he would return to me now, not with his precious Ariadne injured. He quickly mounted the horse that was carrying Ariadne as his friends followed suit and raced away. His gaze swept over the necropolis before they shut tight. In the morning sun I could just see the rays shining off something wet on his face.

Tears. Jason was crying.

Just before he turned his horse away, a tickling sensation invaded my mind, I shook my head to try and rid myself of it, but froze instantly as a voice shattered the silence of my mind.  
_I`m sorry Pasiphae. I cannot come back, it would lead them straight to you. You will be safe now. Goodbye.  
_Jason. It was Jason`s voice! But how? He had not performed any spells. My confusion was quickly smothered by a feeling of elation, he had wanted to come back for me! Even now, when faced with his friends and his love, he thought of me, of my safety. The feeling of elation was then replaced by an emotion that I had not allowed myself to feel in a very long time, a feeling that erased all of the pain and all of the heartbreak.

Love. Pure, limitless love.__


End file.
